


Quiet One

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Nothing changes.





	Quiet One

Time goes by, and nothing changes.

I’m still the odd one out, the quiet one,

The introvert who would rather be somewhere else.

And my friends, my wonderful, extroverted friends,

They don’t see it. They don’t notice.

I don’t let them.


End file.
